The Heart's Truth
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Things go a little differently during the Georgia trip. Bree's alive and Lee sticks around and Damon...well he goes off the deep end.
1. The Devil Went Down To Georgia

"Stop! Lexi wouldn't want you to do this." Elena all but screamed at Lee.

He was only seconds away from lighting a gasoline soaked Damon on fire, but Elena knew if she tried hard enough, she could talk him out of it. Lee hesitated, looking over to the girl who looked identical to Katherine. She was genuinely concerned for the piece of crap lying in front of him but what startled him was the flicker of worry for him.

He scoffed mentally at the idea of a girl, whom he just met, cared for him but she was right, Lexi wouldn't want him to murder in vengeance, she had taught him better than that. Even love was not something worth avenging in her book. She was more of a kill them with kindness, kind of person.

He sighed.

He saw the same values in the human girl that stood defiantly before him, knowing that he could snap her like a twig if he so felt the need to do so. She knew all of this yet still she defended a vampire and stood her ground against another. She was surely an oddity.

_One you might want to get to know better,_ his less rational side supplied.

Lee couldn't think like that, he was appalled it had even crossed his mind for a second. Lexi had been murdered only a month ago, he couldn't betray her memory that way.

With a final look at the murdering bastard that lay helpless before him, he sped off towards the bar.

Bree greeted him, "Did you get what you seek?" she asked cryptically.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't. But I figured Damon would know it was you who tipped me off so I'll stay here until he leaves Georgia. Think of it as a thank you." Lee didn't need Bree thinking that she owed him; he was only doing this because it would be what Lexi would want.

He would never admit that he secretly hoped he would get to see the girl who seemed like Lexi in so many ways.

Xxxxxxxx

"Head back to the bar and wait in the car. I have some business to finish then we can leave." Damon said with a tensed jaw.

Elena knew he was about to pulled some typical Damon crap and she was going to try her hardest not to let him.

Still she did ask she was asked and walked back to the bar, but decided to wait inside.

As she entered she felt as if she was being watched. She brushed it off.

The witch was wiping down her bar but looked up when Elena walked in, "Hey hun, where's Damon?" Bree smiled. It was forced, Elena could tell. There was so many times that she had given one of those smiles, trying to appear like everything was ok.

"He said he had business to take care of but I didn't trust that he would stay out of trouble." Elena told the woman honestly.

"With good reason." A male voice said from behind her, she knew the owner of that rough voice.

Quickly Elena turned to face the vampire she had just stopped from killing her friend.

"So you suspected he would be here." Elena said more than questioned.

He nodded.

Elena held out her hand, "I'm Elena by the way. We didn't get a proper introduction with you kidnapping me and all." She said with a tad of hostility.

He grabbed her hand, "I'm Lee and I'm sorry about earlier." He at least had the decency to look remorseful.

"I understand why you did it, not saying it was right but I know why." Elena for some reason felt the need to assuage his guilty expression, he was in the right as a vampire, to avenge his mate's death but knowing Lexi she wouldn't have wanted it that way.

Their hands stayed connected long after introductions were made, Elena was the first to realize it and regrettably pulled away.

_What am I thinking?_ She scolded.

Moments ago he was ready to make Damon a vampire bon fire and now she's feeling fuzzy just by shaking his hand.

_Snap out of it Elena._

"I thought I told you to wait in the car, Elena." Damon spat angrily. His blue eyes were ablaze and directed at Elena.

"You wanted to kill Bree didn't you?" She asked putting the puzzle together.

"I don't take to kindly to backstabbers, so yes I was going to rip her heart from that pretty little chest of hers." He growled, stepping towards the witch.

"Don't even think about it pretty boy, you know she was in the right telling me about you. You killed my mate and her friend." Lee stated with a deadly calm, reminding the young vampire he was in the room. From what Elena could remember from the story Lexi had told her, Lee was older than Damon, making him stronger.

Elena stepped in between Damon and Bree.

"Damon just let it be, you're an ass, you're bound to get on peoples bad side. So don't go picking fights you obviously can't win." Elena said, simply stating the truth.

To say Damon was shocked at Elena's outburst would have been an understatement. He was furious and he was about to show her how angry he was.

With lightning speed, Damon appeared behind Elena, his arms wrapped around her middle holding her in place against his chest.

Her heart rate shot through the roof, he was about to drink her dry, she was sure of it.

"Damon" Someone warned.

In a split second Elena felt his fangs pierce her neck, and then suddenly he wasn't there. Someone yelled her name but she had no time to react. She felt her head whip to the side before darkness took over.

**A/N This is the first of its kind, a Lee x Elena story. I am proud to be the first one but hope I'm not the last. Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Picking Up The Pieces

What the hell happened to me, one minute Damon was drinking me, I knew for sure that I died, and then I'm waking up.

"What's going on?" I asked to anyone who was listening. I rubbed my aching head; the light that shone through the windows was blindingly bright, making my head pound.

"You died." That voice, it was Lee's. What was he doing here and what did he mean I died. That would mean I was a…

"You're a vampire, darling." He said as if knowing my thoughts.

I cried. Damon had done this to me. He had fed me his blood after my accident, and then had to be an ass and kill me because he couldn't take the truth.

"Where is that asshole?" I screamed, not feeling like myself.

Someone laid a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down Elena, your emotions are getting the best of you right now."

It was Bree. Did Damon leave me in Georgia?

I took a few cleansing breaths, trying to calm my whirl wind of emotions.

"To answer your question, Damon left after he realized what he did. We will help you if you chose to complete the transition." Lee said in the softest tone I've heard him use so far.

Wait transition, did I want to be a vampire?

Could I be one? Would I go home or stay here?

My head pounded harder, synchronizing with the heart beat in the room.

Oh my god I could hear Bree's heart beating.

Against my will I walked closer to the sound, wanting nothing more than to sink my teeth in the pulse point and let the intoxicating liquid flow down my throat.

Seeing where my thoughts were headed I shook my head, trying to clear them. Bree helped me, she was my ally, and she wasn't my food.

"I need something, I'm so hungry." I was speaking as if I couldn't get a coherent thought through.

"Here" Lee tossed me something, it smelled divine. Without a second thought I ripped into it letting the contents sooth my aching throat. As soon as the comfort set in, pain replaced it. My gums were on fire, and then moments later the pain receded.

Sliding my finger over my teeth where my gums hurt I tasted blood. Pulling back my finger, it was sliced open. Duh I had fangs now.

Lee appeared in front of me, blocking my view from the human in the room.

"Well I guess that solves that dilemma." I half joked, with a chuckle that soon turned into a sob.

What the heck was wrong with me, all I wanted to do was cry, eat, and rip Damon's head off.

"Like Bree said, your emotions are going to be a little hay wired. You will feel things to the extreme. If you are angry, it will become all consuming. They can also switch suddenly, like right now. From ok one minute to crying the next. It's all normal." Lee explained in a soft even tone.

Would they allow me to stay here with them or would they take me back to Mystic Falls? I know they said they would help, but for how long? I mean why would they help me? I came here with Damon, who tried to kill Bree and killed Lexi.

"Why are you helping me?" I sniffled.

Lee came closer to me, resting his hands on my shoulders, "Because, it's the right thing to do."

I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around his middle and cried like there was no tomorrow. I grieved for my human life that I no longer had. I cried for my family that wouldn't get to see me anytime soon. I was angry with Damon for taking my choices away, for him making me something that I never wanted to be.

Lee awkwardly returned the embrace, but I didn't care if he had. He was allowing me to get all my emotions out of the way, he was letting me mourn- something a lot of vampires don't do. To most vampires emotions are a weakness but I had a feeling that Lee was an exception because of Lexi. She encouraged Stefan to embrace his humanity, not hide from it. Elena could only assume that Lee was the same way.

Soon, all my tears vanished and I felt loads better but I stilled stayed in his arms, feeling the most safe I had ever felt. It was odd, crazy even. How I could feel so at ease with a practical stranger, a stranger who chose to help me when someone who was supposed to be my friend wouldn't. It was honorable of him.

I pulled from his arms, feeling off kilter when I stood without him holding me up.

"So how is this going to work?" I asked, needing to know if I was going home or not. I hoped not, I wasn't ready to face Damon or see my aunt Jenna.

"I will be taking you to my place and I will help you learn to control yourself." Lee stated. His arms were now folded across his chest.

"And where might your place be?" I was being nosy.

He shrugged.

"You'll find out." He smiled.

"Alright anyone want a shot? It's on the house." Bree said breaking the odd thickness that layered the room.

"I'm in." I chirped, suddenly back to being happy.

Lee rolled his eyes but sat on the stool.

I couldn't help but think how cute he was when he rolled his eyes like that, or how sexy he looked with his arms folded across his muscular chest. He had the kind of build that promised toned muscles underneath that bad boy clothing he wore. A darker side of me wanted to rip his clothes off and do naughty things with him.

I was on the verge of literally smacking myself, if I couldn't stop thinking like I was. I took a few calming breaths, something that was becoming frequent, and let the images pass. I couldn't think of him like that, he was helping me and that was that.

**A/N I'm guessing no one is as stoked as I am about a Lee/Elena story. Oh well. Review please.**


	3. Loneliness

I came to find that Lee's house was a few towns over from the bar in Pooler. It wasn't much, just a small one bedroom cottage, quaint, with touches of rustic elements.

"So I'll take the couch." I offered, not wanting to be intrusive. I walked towards the small loveseat, only to be stopped by his hand on my arm.

"The couch is too small. Since we are both adults here, we'll share the bed. Plus I would like to keep an eye on you." His tone held nothing but sincerity.

If I could have blushed I would have, not being keen on the idea of sleeping in the same bed as someone I had been checking out earlier.

"I'll be fine, the couch will be fine, it's all just…fine." I was beginning to freak out. Not because I was a vampire, I had come to the conclusion that I would be one at some point. No what had me wanting to run for cover were my unstable emotions that went with the vampire package. Whereas I was normally, a very laid back kind of person before, now all I wanted to do was cry, yell, drink blood, and have sex.

That last one hit the hardest, seeing as I was asked to be an adult and sleep in the same bed with a smoking hot vampire whose girlfriend had died not but a month ago. A huge part of me felt horrible for thinking like I was, he was Lexi's love for god sakes. There was another part, the newer one that was telling me this was all normal and he would understand. Who would understand 'Hey I'm horny, will you sleep with me?' That didn't sound like something he could easily brush off.

"Elena, everything you're feeling, it's to be expected. Your senses are heightened, things are bound to feel different so don't tell me you're fine." He sounded like a parent scolding a child.

I held my breath as he made his little speech; I had almost thought he knew my internal battle that was waging. Did I do as he asked and sleep in the same bed and risk losing my mentor or did I stand my ground and sleep on the couch?

"Please just let me sleep on the couch." I was Elena Gilbert, I never gave up on my morals and I wasn't going to start just because I was a vampire.

"No Elena I want to be able to keep an eye on you." He replied stubbornly.

"No Lee you listen, I am not staying in the same bed as you because I am afraid of messing this all up!" I yelled, gesturing to the space between him and me.

_Well honesty was the best policy, right?_

He stared at me, completely silent.

I was scared I had ruined things with my words, _he didn't need to know that Elena_.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go." I can't believe I had messed things up. It was my stupid hormones.

I walked towards the door, fully prepared to leave and never look back when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him extremely confused.

"Like I said Elena, your emotions are bound to be out of whack for a while." A small smile played on his lips, his oh so kissable lips.

I wouldn't correct him; it would only make things worse. He didn't need to know that I had been attracted to him when I was human. He just couldn't.

Xxxxxx

When she had basically told me that she was afraid of sleeping in the same bed because she thought she couldn't behave herself, I was admittedly a little stunned. No one, other than Lexi, had shown interest in me or I never noticed. Either way, it wasn't something I was accustomed to hearing.

I was so lost in shock that she almost walked out the door, quickly I wrapped my hand around her delicate wrist and she spun around with confusion evident in her chocolaty pools, along with guilt.

Why would she feel guilty?

"Like I said Elena, your emotions are bound to be out of whack for a while." I told her. She nodded but wasn't looking me in the eyes, more like staring at my…lips?

This was going to be harder than I initially assumed because for some odd reason, the idea that she wanted to kiss me made me want to kiss her. No, I was the stable one here; I had to keep myself in check for her sake.

"You will sleep in the bed. I will be on the couch." She made a move to protest but I cut her off, "Its fine, I'll fix things in the morning."

She nodded.

I led her to the small bedroom at the back of the house.

"Uh…Lee?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I halted my retreat from the room, turning to face her.

"Do you have something I could sleep in? I'm sorry to ask I just don't have any-"

"No problem Elena. You're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm here to help you, support you. Your needs are now my responsibility. So tomorrow we'll go shopping for some new clothes, ok?" I moved about the room, grabbing a black t-shirt of mine and a pair of blue drawstring bottoms.

She smiled, "Thanks Lee."

I nodded, heading out to my own 'bed', leaving her to get dressed.

As I lay on the couch, sleep avoided me, leaving me thinking about my new underling. She had done very well at the bar, considering her being but a few hours old. She had drunk from the blood bag completing her transition. But that wasn't what surprised me, Bree was. The witch allowed the girl to feed from her, not something many witches would do and Elena did wonderfully, not taking too much blood. I had asked Bree about it she waved me off saying the girl had been through quite the ordeal and needed something she could give. That was the kindness of Bree for you, even when she was created to keep balance, she befriended vampires.

I was glad that Elena and Bree got along so well, seeing as we would most likely spend some time at the bar curbing Elena's appetite.

Sobbing broke me from my thoughts, it was getting louder.

"Lee." She whispered as if she was going to completely fall apart at any moment.

I jumped off the couch, looking over her form for any signs of injury. When I found none, I looked into her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying, why hadn't I heard her earlier?

"What's wrong?" I asked, really at a loss to do with a crying woman.

She fiddled with the hem of the black shirt, "I don't want to be alone." She said shyly with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Come on, I'll stay with you." I said, leading her back to the bedroom.

A sudden wave of anxiety washed over me, _what the hell is wrong with me?_

She climbed into bed. I stood watching her from the foot of the bed before I carefully slid in beside her, giving her space if she needed it.

When she scooted closer to me and laid her head on my chest, my heart about flew out of my mouth. This was all too surreal, a woman in my bed again, who wasn't my Lexi and I enjoyed it. Her one hand rested beside her head on my chest while the other was tucked underneath her body. Her sobs had turned into sniffles and it pulled at my emotions.

"Thank you." She whispered contently, on the verge of falling asleep.

My fingers gently combed through her silky locks, soothing her into slumber. In all my years, I had never been so gentle with anyone, other than Lexi. In my mind I knew that what I was doing should've seemed wrong, that I shouldn't be sleeping in bed with a beautiful girl. But my heart was telling me this is exactly where I was supposed to be.

I let my heart win this round as I fell asleep, curled protectively around the new vampire, momentarily forgetting my grief of losing the woman I had loved.

**A/N So in the show, there's not a lot to go on for personality for Lee so I'm kind of making it up as I go. Hope you like it.**


	4. Can't Do This

Morning had proven to be an awkward endeavor. I had been woken to the sound of someone calling my name and after a minute or so I realized, it was Elena's voice. The second thing that was brought to my attention was the feeling of a body pressed up against mine, one that I had a tight hold on.

Quickly releasing Elena, I apologized profusely. To which she answered with an embarrassed nod and exited the bedroom to take a shower.

Lying in bed I wondered what had possessed me to spoon the poor girl in my sleep. I had made her uncomfortable with my unintentional affections and possibly given her mixed signals. Or had I?

Was this some unconscious way of telling me I was as interested in her as she was me?

Pushing those thoughts to the side I focused on the more important matters at hand. First, I had to call Bree up and see if she had made the daylight ring for Elena. Then I would worry about taking the girl shopping for some clothes. Although I did thoroughly enjoy seeing her in my clothes-nope I was not going there.

_Later Lee, think about this later._

The water had stopped running, so I set about trying to find her something to change into. After rummaging through my drawers I realized I had many shirts just nothing pants wise to offer. So I picked her jeans off the floor from the previous night to assess the damage, they were still in one piece just dirty. Her shirt however was ripped and stained so I left one of mine out for her to wear.

"Hey Elena, there's a shirt for you lying on the bed and I'm going to throw your jeans in the wash." I said loud enough for her to hear.

I heard the door open slightly; "Could you possibly wash these and my bra?" she asked bashfully, tossing out a pair of red boy shorts.

My mouth went dry as an unbidden image of her in the red underthings came to mind. I shook the thoughts away and searched the floor for her bra, which I found out was lacy and black.

_Perfect._

I hurried out of the room as my thoughts reminded me that behind the door, she was completely naked.

After throwing everything in the wash, I pulled out my phone to call Bree.

"Hello Lee." She greeted.

"Hey, did you happen to get the ring for Elena? She needs to get some clothes." I hated how desperate I sounded. I mean you would think I had never been around a girl before.

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few." She replied with a smile in her tone.

She hung up leaving me to my thoughts once more.

As I sat on the couch trying to rein in my unruly thoughts, Elena walked in. I forced myself to either look at the floor or directly at her face because I knew I couldn't handle looking at her knowing she was wearing_ nothing_ but my shirt.

She walked quietly over to the only other piece of furniture in the room, a small, mauve arm chair.

Once she was settled, I snuck a glance at her face. She seemed if she had something that she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry about last night." She whispered softly.

My head shot up, "Elena, how many times do I have to tell you that everything you are going through is normal. It will take time for you to get used to the heightened senses and emotions. So don't apologize for something you have no control over, ok?"

She nodded, but I could tell that she really didn't believe my words.

I sighed, "Bree's coming by with your daylight ring then we can go shopping. But first…" I got up from the couch and headed to the tiny kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, I picked out two bags from the bottom drawer.

Taking a moment to give a mental pep talk to myself, I headed back into the sparsely decorated living room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe it when I woke up wrapped up in Lee's arms. It freaked me out that he was so close but at the same time the action felt so right, like I was at home. But then the thought of Lexi hit me, feeling like a punch to the gut. He would never want to be with anyone else, Lexi was his everything, his true love. How in the world could I compete with that?

Why was I even thinking this way? Didn't I love Stefan?

_No, he always treated you like a fragile doll, never letting you make your own choices. Lee lets you be Elena, nothing more, nothing less._

The words were true, but I couldn't do that to Lee or myself.

After the story Lexi told me about being unable to live without him and changing him, I knew what they had would withstand the tests of time, including death.

So my, infatuation with him couldn't go any farther, I wouldn't let it.

I spent the next few minutes curled in his embrace, savoring the feeling of being safe before I regrettably woke him. He seemed confused for a brief second, and then he realized the compromising situation we were in and quickly let go. I had to admit that it hurt a little to have him apologizing for something I so thoroughly enjoyed. So I retreated to the safety of the bathroom to take a shower, hoping it would sooth the depression that was slowly setting in. For a moment I wished I had Caroline or Bonnie to have girl talk but I knew that they wouldn't understand. Then a thought struck, maybe I could talk to Bree. She seemed to understand that my feelings would be like a twelve car pileup. I took comfort in the idea that I had someone I could spill my guts to.

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around me.

_Great Elena, you didn't think the whole shower thing through. What are you going to wear?_

Just then Lee said he was washing my jeans. I looked down on the floor, with a certain amount of embarrassment at what I was about to ask of him.

Opening the door a crack I tossed out my underwear, "Could you possibly wash these and my bra?"

I hated the fact that he was seeing my garments but to hell with it, he was a grown man and sooner or later I had to get over being self-conscious all the time.

I heard him make a quick escape from the room, saying there was a shirt for me laid out on the bed. I stood at the door for a few more seconds, making positive he was out room before I reentered the bedroom. Sure enough there was a green long-sleeved shirt lying on the bed.

Quickly throwing it on I was relieved to find it was long enough to cover the important areas and I could walk around without being completely mortified. Even though I had no plans to leave the safety of the bedroom until my clothes were clean.

_Come on laundry_

I waited, sitting on the bed, for a total of four minutes and 19 seconds before I realized that I was starving. Making my way to the living room, I unconsciously tugged at the hem of the shirt, trying to make it cover more of my legs, to no avail.

Lee never looked up at me, just stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing his eyes had been greeted with. When I sat down, he finally spared me his attention.

I knew he was still a little shaken up about this morning's events so I set out to make things less, awkward.

"I'm sorry about last night." Even as I said it my heart lurched at the lie. In truth I wasn't sorry, I had enjoyed being in his arms, his smell, his mere presence. But I couldn't let him know that. It was better that he just believe the lie, for both our sakes.

His eyes, that at some point looked away, were locked on mine in less than a second.

"Elena, how many times do I have to tell you that everything you are going through is normal? It will take time for you to get used to the heightened senses and emotions. So don't apologize for something you have no control over, ok?"

I nodded but knew that what I was feeling was anything but typical vampire transformation.

After that tense conversation, things relaxed minutely as we discussed what we would be doing today and him bringing me a blood bag that I almost forgot I was craving.

Shortly after, Bree showed up with my ring.

I desperately wanted to talk with her but I had no opening to, it wasn't like Lee was leaving the house anytime soon. Maybe he would allow Bree to take me shopping.

"Hey Lee?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" he replied glancing up from his glass of brandy.

"If Bree doesn't have anything to do today, could she take me shopping?" I asked looking over to Bree who gave me a warm smile and a nod.

"If Bree's ok with it I don't see why not." He said with a relieved expression.

I had to admit it stung a little to have him happy to be out of my presence but like I had been telling myself all morning, it was better off this way. He didn't need to know my feelings towards him but judging by Bree's not so subtle glances, I was being pretty obvious with my affections.

"Thank you." I felt the need to say to cut through the silence that suddenly hung in the room.

That seemed to startle Lee from his inner thoughts as he fumbled-not a word I thought I'd ever use to describe a vampire-for his wallet and pulled out a credit card from one of the many card filled slots.

"Here, get whatever you need and don't worry about how much you spend." He said while handing me the golden card. I knew he added the last part because of the look I had given him. I didn't want to spend his money, I just wanted to go home and pretend that this all wasn't real. That I wasn't a vampire falling for a 'committed' vampire, that a man I considered my friend hadn't left me alone in Georgia after kidnapping me in the first place. The tell-tale sting formed in the corner of my eyes and my heart burned with a mixture of anger and pain.

Maybe going shopping with such raging emotions wasn't a good idea. I glanced down at the ring that now decorated my right hand. It really was lovely, with its silver finish and a solitary lapis lazuli which glowed, a beautiful blue in the sunshine.

This is what my life had become dependent upon, well at least during the daylight hours. Without the ring I would burn to a crisp in a matter of minutes, all because I had opened my mouth to Damon.

"Never mind, I really don't feel like I'm ready to go anywhere." I said before I raced back to the safety of the bedroom.

I sat on the comfy bed that was laced with Lee's scent with my knees touching my chin and my arms curled protectively around my legs, as if I could hide from the world. I couldn't help but think back to my life before my parents had died, I was outgoing and involved in school and most importantly I was happy. Those days seemed like they were few and far in between anymore. I did a mental recap of all the bad that had happened since my parent's untimely end, which also happened to be my fault.

I had lost the people I cared about the most, I had been sucked into a world with mystical beings-vampires, werewolves and witches-and now I was without my brother, aunt Jenna and my friends all because I had mouthed off to Damon.

Once again, I cried, more than I had done when my parents died. I screamed to the heavens, about the unfairness of my life, how I always seemed to get the shitty end of the stick that was called life. And finally after the sun no longer shone through the dark blue curtains, I accepted that this was now my life and one way or another I was going to live it.

**A/N Sorry this took so long, Call of Duty has been taking up my writing time. Anywho here it is and I hope you liked it.**


	5. Acceptance

"Where is Elena?" Stefan asked his brother for the umpteenth time. He was thoroughly annoyed with Damon's dodging of the subject of Elena.

Damon just took a sip of amber liquid from his glass, sitting perfectly still in his usual chair. Stefan noticed the faraway look in his brother's crystal blue eyes as he stared aimlessly into the roaring fire.

Something had happened he was sure of it. Damon was never this silent for this long and yet here he was after two days of being home, still sitting and still not talking.

"Jenna said she had gone a trip. Do you know where?" He asked, trying to get any sort of answer from the unyielding form of his brother.

Again Stefan was met with silence.

Now Stefan was usually the more level headed, patient one of the two but even this was trying his tolerance. With a growl and a snap, Stefan got up from his spot, taking the arm of the poor chair with him.

If asking wasn't making any progress with the stubborn vampire, he would threaten him. Taking the broken wood in his grasp he walked over to his brother, forcing green to meet blue. Pressing the makeshift stake to Damon's chest to make sure he had his full attention before he continued.

"Where is Elena, Damon?" Stefan growled through clenched teeth.

The words seemed to cut Damon from his trance like state.

Stefan watched as a tirade of emotions flashed through his brothers crystalline eyes before they settled, heavily with guilt.

_What did he do?_ Stefan thought with a growing sense of dread.

"Damon?" He asked, suddenly not so sure about receiving an answer.

The flood gates broke with the one word, "I didn't mean to…she just…she's gone and it's entirely my fault. She didn't…" the sudden wave of guilt passed. Then his blues eyes darkened and his whole demeanor changed. His back went ridged, eyes narrowed and a frown plastered on his face.

"She just didn't know when to shut that pretty little mouth of hers." He said, moving from his seat and headed out the door, leaving a very confused and very worried Stefan holding a stake in the place where Damon's heart had just been.

Xxxxx

A soft knock sounded on the bedroom door, "Come in." my voice scratched out. I suppose crying for hours on end would do that to you, vampire or not.

Silently Bree walked in, a small comforting smile playing on her lips as she sat next to me on the bed. For a moment we just sat there, I was taking comfort in her presence, not just ready to talk about my emotional collapse.

Her hand laid on my back, rubbing soothing circles on my back helped me gain enough courage to speak what was on my mind.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I think that I'm having a rough time adjusting." It wasn't entirely the truth but not a blatant lie either.

She nodded, for once not telling me that this was all typical vampire behavior. I think she was starting to see that it was more than heightened emotions that was getting to me.

I looked at her then to the door, wordlessly asking if he was still here.

"No he's gone to remedy the sleeping arrangement problem." She replied.

My heart clenched at the word 'problem', was it really such a hassle to sleep in the same bed with me?

"Bree, I need a confidant. Will you be that for me?" I asked unsure to her reaction, I mean Lee was her friend. Why would she keep my secret from him?

"Of course Elena, you don't even have to ask. I will always be there for you if you need me." The sheer truth in her tone made the stinging return to my eyes.

"I know it's wrong, I mean he's helping me and all but I care about him Bree. It's wrong, so freaking wrong but I can't help it." The tears came back full force.

I thought for sure that I had emptied them earlier but I guess I was mistaken.

Bree grabbed my shoulders, giving them a slight shake.

"It's not wrong in the least bit Elena. He is a wonderful person who deserves happiness just as you do. You have found comfort in him which is understandable but maybe he too has gained from having you in his life. So don't you dare cut yourself short thinking that you are a burden. He is helping you because it is what he believes is right. Lee is naturally caring, as are you and if you both don't watch it, it will be the downfall of your relationship." She said while giving me a pointed look.

Down fall…wait relationship? What the hell was I missing?

"He's already been claimed by Lexi. I can't compete with that." I whispered dejectedly.

"Elena, we are allowed to love more than once in this life. What you are feeling for him is ok, it's not immoral and he is capable of reciprocating the feelings. He just needs a little push from you to know that it's alright to do so. Now I'm not saying it's going to be easy, as life never is, but with some effort you two could be together. But how about starting off as friends?"

In that moment I was glad I had chosen Bree to confide in, she knew exactly what was the matter and how to fix it. I had a feeling that even if I ever did decide to go back to Mystic Falls, she and I would keep in touch.

At the thought of my home town I didn't feel like breaking down and crying like I had mere hours before. The weight on my chest, no longer seemed as if it would crush me. Was this what acceptance felt like?

Had I truly accepted my fate as a vampire?

And what about Katherine, would she leave me be now that I was one?

So many questions flitted through my mind but I was left without many answers. But of one thing I was sure, I could be with Lee guilt free. It was all possible and within my reach, all I had to do was try.

**A/N There, a little bit of insight on our dear Damon's state of mind-not so stable and how awesome Bree is at telling Elena 'what's up'. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Bailing

I was a little surprised when Elena ran out of the room, when moments ago she was asking to go out but I suppose it was to be expected from a newly made vampire. I took my leave, knowing that if anything were to happen, Bree could take care of it.

I on the other hand had some shopping to do, not one of my favorite past times but this wasn't for me. So I set off into Atlanta, again not one of my favorite places, to get a bed and some clothing for Elena.

The mere thought of newly turned vampire had my undead heart racing, something I hadn't felt, ever. I knew I had loved Lexi, she was my better half but it seemed that no matter how hard I tried the girl known as Elena Gilbert began fitting the bill more and more.

She was caring, always willing to put others needs and comforts before her own. She had an amazing smile that could light up the midnight sky and put the moon to shame.

Looks wise, she was the complete opposite of Lexi, with her chocolate hair and mocha eyes that stirred something in me.

I allowed myself time to admire her and think on the feelings I was having towards her while not in her presence. I didn't dare think the way I was, near her or else thoughts may turn into actions and that wasn't something she or I were ready for.

So lost in thought I didn't notice that I had arrived at my destination or that I was now standing in the woman's department, specifically the undergarments area.

"May I help you?" A feminine voice asked hesitantly.

That was just the thing I needed to relieve me from my inner turmoil.

"Uh yeah, I need a little bit of everything." I replied nervously.

I had never done anything like this before and admitting out loud that I was shopping for woman's underwear and bras was putting me out of my comfort zone.

The saleswoman gave me a brief, disbelieving look, "Do you happen to know what size?"

I wracked my brain trying to remember the size that I had glanced at while washing her undergarments.

"Umm…I think it's a 34B bra and size 4 underwear." You would think after my many years alive that this moment would be less embarrassing but it truly wasn't.

The woman nodded, "Any specific style or color?"

If there were a rock in the room, I would've hidden under it.

"Boy shorts and either black or red." I rushed out, keeping my answers short and simple.

"Very well, I'll gather some up and see if they're to your liking." She said before disappearing into the many racks of underthings.

I released a breath I didn't know that I had been holding. Maybe I should've waited for Elena to do this herself.

No, I told her that she could rely on me and I was proving that.

If my comfort was the price I had to pay then so be it.

All too soon the woman came back with an assortment of garments, none of which looked obscenely sexy so I quickly bought them all and left the store with a sigh of relief.

Next I stopped at the furniture store and ordered a double mattress. Giving them the address and payment I was on to the next store.

I decided that I was only going to pick up a few things, just so she didn't have to keep wearing the same clothes or mine.

_Though, she does look good in your shirts._

Nope wasn't going there, though my mind seemed to want to head in that direction more and more. The thought of her in nothing but my shirt this morning or having her cuddled with me in bed, floated teasingly through my mind.

I wanted her of that much I was sure but was I ready, was she?

From what I had heard, she was dating that Salvatore brother that Lexi was so fond of. Would she give that up?

Would I even ask her to?

I groaned in frustration and hurriedly grabbed a few pairs of jean and a couple of simple shirts, hoping she didn't mind wearing plain clothing because I wasn't much of a shopper.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Bree, how do I, what…gah…how do I handle things with Lee?" Elena asked, not really sure how to deal with the whole situation.

She had only been a vampire for a total of one day and already things were more confusing than when she was human. Sure when Stefan had come into her life, it had been prepping her but this was all too much. And that was another thing she hadn't considered, technically she was still dating Stefan. How could she have just forgotten all of that? Well that in truth was an easy question, he had lied to her, compelled her to forget things that she shouldn't have. Damon too had compelled her to forget that she had met him first, that she had felt some attraction to the mysterious stranger with promises of a wild and unpredictable life. But that no longer held and baring now that she was a vampire. The attraction to both Damon and Stefan had vanished when she laid eyes on Lee. All the thoughts weighed heavily on her fragile emotional state.

Her stupid emotions were through the roof, she was starving 90 percent of the time and because she was so emotional it made the hunger worse.

"Well, do you know how to be friends with a guy?" Bree asked handing Elena a blood bag.

Elena frowned, she knew Bree was trying to help but she sensed a tad of teasing in her voice.

"Yes but it's different with him." Elena snapped.

She ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh, "I'm sorry Bree it's just that this whole mess has me on edge."

The witch nodded knowingly, "I'm sorry I was picking on you, I should know better."

Elena smiled before biting into the thick plastic bag and released a contented sigh. The blood bags helped curb the hunger slightly but it wasn't the same as feeding of a human.

An idea struck, "Do you think Lee has any liquor here?" Elena asked hoping he did so she didn't want to eat Bree so badly.

The witch got up from the bed, heading back into the kitchen. Soon she returned with a bottle of Jack and a single glass.

"I don't think I'm going to need the glass." Elena told Bree seriously.

She just smiled, "Who said the tumbler was for you?"

Elena cracked a smile, "Well then, we better get to our daytime drinking."

The new vampire carefully poured her friend a very full glass then sat, facing Bree.

Holding the bottle up Elena announced, "To alcoholism." She giggled as they clanked glass and downed the contents.

Bree quickly emptied her glass and got a refill.

Soon they were both laying on the bed laughing like neither had done in a long time.

The drunken words of professed loved began shortly after the first bottle had been finished and the second started.

"You know Bree this is the most fun I've ever had and you're the best friend I've ever had. I love you." Elena said, meaning every word.

Bree rolled over to face the baby vampire, "I know exactly what you mean, I love you too Elena."

Elena grabbed Bree in a hug, no longer feeling the deep, unquenched, hunger that she had before.

And that was how Lee found them, cuddled up on the bed, sleeping.

All that he could think was, _what did I miss_?

**A/N. so this chapter had been giving me some trouble, hence the reason it hasn't been update in a while. But I hope it turned out somewhat decent. As always R&R please and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
